Stars in Your Eyes
by queentoherswan
Summary: They've grown up together all their lives and since they were small Reggie has looked at Maggie with stars in her eyes and she's been the Prince Charming to Maggie's Snow White. Snow Queen with a touch of Red Swan at the end :)


**This is loosely, like very loosely based on Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song" just to forewarn you :)**

Two young girls raced across the backyard of the Mayoral Mansion in Storybrooke, Maine. The younger, at seven, girl's hair fluttered around her as the two of them chased one another, while the older, at nine, had her hair pulled back into a tight braid running down the center of her back. "Come on, Maggie," the older girl called over her shoulder, "you be Snow White," she said and then pulled the toy sword from her belt, "and I'll be your Prince Charming."

Maggie smiled at her friend, her eyes shining as she watched the older girl, "Like in the story?" she asked. "Will you slay the dragon, Reggie?"

The old girl smiled, "Of course I will, fair princess," she said as she wrapped an arm around Maggie's waist, "I will protect you from anything that tries to harm you."

On the back patio Maggie's father, Leo, sat with Reggie's father, Henry, "Do you ever wonder if the two of them will grow up and fall in love?" Henry asked, caring about nothing more than seeing his only child happy.

Leo shook his head, "Wouldn't that just be something," he replied.

The girls' mothers stepped onto the patio behind their husbands, "And just what would be something?" Henry's wife said as she fiddled with her husband's shirt collar.

Leo nodded to the girls as he reached back and lifted his wife's hand from his shoulder, kissing her palm, "If our girls fell in love with one another."

The two women looked at one another over their husbands heads and rolled their eyes, "Something," Cora said as she leaned down to kiss Henry's cheek.

"Whatever comes may come," Eva told Leo squeezing his shoulder. The four of them looked out into the yard and smiled as their girls reenacted the true love's kiss that awakened Snow White from her sleeping curse.

Maggie and Reggie were up in the treehouse in the big oak in Leo and Eva's backyard. At ten and twelve, Maggie and Reggie were still as inseparable as they had been at seven and nine, "I dare you to kiss me," Maggie said with a grin, their game of truth or dare in full swing.

"Really, Maggie?" Reggie said as she stared at the younger girl.

The younger girl's grin widened, "Yes, really, Reggie, and it's a dare so you have to do it."

A sigh fell from Reggie's lips, "Fine," she finally said, "I'll take your dare." Upon acceptance of the dare Reggie leaned forward, intent on pressing her lips against Maggie's but before she could the younger girl bolted down the steps of the ladder to the treehouse. "Maggie," Reggie yelled, following after her friend, "you dared me, you little brat, I'm gonna get you for that."

Maggie laughed, a melodic sound, as Reggie grabbed her around the waist and swung them down to the ground, straddling the younger girl's hips. Her smile widening even more when instead of beating her up as Reggie had threatened to Reggie leaned down and pressed a kiss to Maggie's lips.

It was Maggie's sixteenth birthday and Leo had put together a beautiful party for his daughter. "Your mother would be so proud," he told her as he pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear, "she loved you so much, darling, I hope you know that."

Maggie smiled at her father, "I know," she said quietly. "I wish Mama was here for my birthday," she continued.

Leo smiled at his daughter, "She is, darling," he told her, "she's always with you." Maggie nodded, "Mary Margaret is Regina coming tonight."

It took everything in Maggie not to scowl at her and Reggie's proper names. "Of course she is, Daddy," she told him, "she's my best friend."

Pressing a kiss to the crown of his daughter's head Leo chuckled, "You're sure the two of you are only friends?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Of course we are, Daddy," she said with a smile even as a pain stabbed into her heart. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand, "we're gonna be late for the party."

Leo allowed himself to be led out into their backyard where the party was already in full swing and he smiled as he watched Maggie move rapidly toward Reggie, throwing her arms around the older girl's neck, allowing the dark haired young woman's arms to circle her waist and lift her from the ground. He shook his head, "She doesn't even realize," he said quietly as Reggie's mother stepped up beside him, "that Regina looks at her like she hung the moon."

"She looks at Mary Margaret the same way that Henry looked at me, the same way that you looked at Eva."

"And Mary Margaret looks at her the same."

"You and Henry always did joke that one day they would fall in love."

Leo looked over to his friend, "And you and Eva would always roll your eyes and smile like you knew something that the two of us didn't."

Cora smiled, "Because we did, Leo, we knew they were in love from the time they were seven and nine and Mary was Snow White to Regina's Price Charming."

Leo nodded, "Indeed they have, my dear, indeed they have."

"He was flirting with you," Maggie seethed as she threw her purse on the side table.

Reggie hung her coat up on the rack, "There are always people flirting with me, Maggie, you know that."

"Not like that," the younger woman snapped as she moved toward their bedroom, tossing her clothes at the hamper as she removed them, "he was quite literally devouring you with his eyes, Regina."

Reggie sighed, the given name was never a good sign, "He's our parents age, Maggie."

"Which makes it all the more creepy," Maggie said as she pulled her nightshirt on, a band t-shirt that Reggie didn't wear anymore.

"What did you want me to do," Reggie demanded as she placed her own clothes on the chair, folded and ready to be taken to the dry cleaners, "tell him maybe he should be hitting on Mother instead?"

Maggie crossed her arms, "Yes," she said vehemently.

"I can't do that, Maggie," the older woman snapped, "I need these people to support me if I ever want to become mayor."

"Why do you even want to be mayor?" Maggie asked, "You hate politics, you'd rather be out working with the horses, not stuck behind some desk."

Reggie sighed, "Mary Margaret, we've talked about this. If we want a family," she said, "and we both do, then we need to be able to support a family. You make decent money as a teacher but if I were to work at the stables we'd make barely enough combined for the two of us to live on, much less a family."

"That's a load of bullshit," Maggie snapped, "you know damn well that between the two of us we could save enough to start a family when we're ready. You're letting your mother lead your life again," she snapped.

"Drop it, Mary Margaret," Reggie said sharply as she pulled on yoga pants and a thick sweater.

"I will not drop it, Regina. I love your mother but she pushes you into things that she knows you have no desire to be. The only thing she has ever let you choose for yourself is us, Regina."

Reggie shook her head, she couldn't deal with this tonight, "I'm going out," she snapped.

"Please don't leave," Maggie said, her voice small as she watched Regina move to the door.

"I'll be back later," Reggie said simply as she walked out of the apartment and pulled the door shut with a bang.

It was two in the morning when Maggie opened the door, terrified that something had happened because Reggie had never returned and wasn't answering her phone. Just before she could take a step outside Maggie looked down and smiled at the form curled up outside the door, arms pulled inside of her coat and a beanie hat Maggie knew had been left in the truck on her head. Maggie kneeled down, pulling the knit cap off of Reggie's head before leaning in to kiss the older woman's forehead, rousing her slightly. "Come on, baby," Maggie whispered, "time for bed."

Maggie lifted the mostly still asleep woman to her feet and helped her into the apartment, "I'm sorry," Reggie muttered sleepily.

"Ssh," Maggie whispered, "it doesn't matter," she said, "I know you're doing what you think is best for us." She eased Reggie out of her coat, rubbing the older woman's cold arms as she did, "The thing is," she said, "I want you to be happy and do something you love too," she said. Reggie started to argue but Maggie placed a finger to her lips, "We'll talk about it in the morning," she said, "for now come to bed and lets get you warmed up." Reggie nodded, slumping against Maggie as they made their way toward their bedroom.

"I'm sorry I called you Mary Margaret," Reggie said as she nestled herself safely into Maggie's arms.

"I'm sorry I called you Regina," Maggie said kissing Reggie's forehead, "now sleep."

Reggie sighed contently and snuggled more fully into Maggie before she fell into an easy sleep.

Maggie and Reggie were sitting in their favorite booth at the back of Granny's diner, their heads tilted together as they whispered over something when Cora and Leo entered the establishment. The two parents made their way toward their daughters' table and smiled. Before either of them could reach the small booth however Reggie had slipped out of her seat and fallen to one knee at the side of the booth.

"Did you know about this?" Cora whispered to Leo as she watched Reggie pull a small ring box from her pocket.

"She asked me for permission last week," Leo said, "I honestly thought she would have already asked by now."

Before Cora could respond a loud, "Yes!" was heard from across the room and Maggie jumped up to throw herself into Reggie's arms.

Six months later Cora sat in the second row at the little ceremony in the park, dabbing at her eyes as Leo walked Maggie down the aisle and placed her hand in Reggie's. A smile bloomed across Cora's features as her daughter and new daughter-in-law both said 'I do.'

Maggie moved out onto the back patio of the Mayoral mansion and looked out into the backyard, a hand pressed into the small of her back, "Baby, what are you doing?" she questioned of her wife.

Reggie looked up at her, "I'm building Emma a playground."

A chuckled spilled past Maggie's lips as she brought her hand around from the small of her back and stroked it across the bump of her stomach, "Reggie, I think you've got a while before we need the playground."

"But its got the cute baby swing with it," Reggie said as she pointed to the picture on the box behind her, "and I want to be able to rock her in the swing like our moms used to do for us out here when your old swing set was out here." Maggie shook her head and moved into Reggie's space, pressing a kiss to the brunette's lips, "What was that for?" Reggie questioned.

"Being the best mother a child could ask for," Maggie said as she rested her head against Reggie's shoulder. "She's not even here and you're already spoiling her rotten."

"Mama! Mom!" a voice called through the house and two chuckles traveled through the halls of the white mansion.

"We're in the kitchen, Emma," Maggie called to her daughter.

Emma made her way into the kitchen and smiled at her mothers sitting at the kitchen table sharing the newspaper as they drank their coffee. "What's up this morning, Blondie?" Reggie asked her daughter as the young woman pressed a kiss to both of her mothers' cheeks. Emma flopped into the chair at the end of the table and Reggie smiled as she watched her daughter, "Well it's about time," she muttered.

"What is?" Maggie asked, her head resting against Reggie's shoulder.

Reggie raised an eyebrow and met her daughter's eyes before Emma sighed, "Ruby's pregnant," she said happily causing her Mama to squeal and jump up as fast as an eighty seven year old could. Emma raised an eyebrow at her Mom, "How did you know?"

Reggie chuckled, "You have the same look as I did when your Mama told me she was pregnant forty years ago."

Maggie chuckled and rested her head against Reggie's shoulder as she sat back down, "She knew the same way I knew when you were nine and Ruby was seven that the two of you would be together forever."

Emma tilted her head, an eyebrow raised in a perfect imitation of her older mother, "The two of you are just like us, Emma," Reggie said while reaching out to squeeze her daughter's hand, "you look at each other with stars in your eyes."


End file.
